<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《献世》14 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783000">【勋兴】《献世》14</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《献世》14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>献世</p><p> </p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>朴灿烈出来的时候，小副官正站得笔直，在车子旁边等。<br/>从脸上的表情来看，不太高兴。<br/>他给朴灿烈开了车门，自己也赶忙爬上副驾，扭过头去，“军座，我们去哪儿？”<br/>朴灿烈盯着戏园子的门好一会儿，不说话。<br/>车里酝酿起一股紧张的气息。</p><p>“军座，对面……”朴灿烈闻言抬头，漫不经心的向对面看了一眼。<br/>大红的戏服，对着自己的一张俏脸儿被油彩勾勒了，还施了薄薄一层粉。<br/>朴灿烈望过去的时候，刚好两人四目相对。<br/>他收回目光，踢了一脚前座，“回家。”</p><p>车子开动，很快就再看不到边伯贤的人影。<br/>朴灿烈觉得心里乱糟糟的，事情在心里一桩一件拎不清白。<br/>他阖上眼，靠在座椅上。<br/>外头有电车声，叫卖报纸声，乞讨声…<br/>新旧在飞速的碰撞，这里有最繁华的十里洋场，也有最贫病不堪的百姓。<br/>单单这样一个铁皮壳子隔不开的，他就是在这样一个世界里。</p><p> </p><p>进门的时候，吴世勋正在吃饭。<br/>这个点，早饭午饭其实都不太合适。<br/>手里的调羹在碗里搅，眼睛却一直粘在朴灿烈身上，他知道的，朴灿烈一夜未归。</p><p>朴灿烈一进门就看到了他，板着脸没有说话，直接上了楼。<br/>再出来的时候，换上了玄色滚金边的睡衣，刚洗过澡，看得出头发是擦过的，可发梢还是往下滴水。只不过衣服颜色太沉，看着不明显。<br/>鼻梁上架了副银丝边的眼睛，遮盖了一些眼中的锐气，多了些斯文。</p><p>他看到吴世勋还在桌子前头，不知道那碗粥是又添上了，还是没吃完。</p><p>“哥。”吴世勋抬起头，看了看在自己对面坐下的朴灿烈。<br/>何梧正好迎了过来，朴灿烈偏过头去，“给我也盛碗粥，我不吃油条。”<br/>吴世勋的手没有动，像是等着朴灿烈回复自己。</p><p>直到朴灿烈的粥摆在面前，他才看了吴世勋一眼，低下头喝了口热粥，嗯了一声。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋语塞，千言万语竟没有了个出口，赌着气一般的垂着头不说话。<br/>朴灿烈一手支着头，“给你说一声，我要领兵北上了，就这几天的事。”<br/>吴世勋猛地抬头，“为什么？”<br/>朴灿烈啧了一声，“哪有那么多为什么？”<br/>吴世勋不说话，面前那点粥早已经凉透，也不想往嘴里送。<br/>朴灿烈把勺子放下，语气放缓，“有急事拍电报，我尽量赶回来。”<br/>吴世勋轻轻嗯了一声，算是做了回应。<br/>“要是…你愿意，娶位夫人过门料理家事也不是不行，顺便照顾照顾你。”朴灿烈把碗往前推，冲着吴世勋抬了抬下巴。<br/>“不愿意。”吴世勋回答的斩钉截铁，朴灿烈也就不再说什么。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴坐了一上午，再没有等到边伯贤回来。<br/>他跟主事说，明天还不见人，再说吧。<br/>其实他大概知道伯贤去了什么地方。<br/>说什么戏子无情，还不都是看客寡义。</p><p>出了园子，照例堂口也该去坐坐。可是今儿从晨起，天气就闷得慌，张艺兴出了大门刚走了两步，就觉得头晕胸闷，上了车轻轻对司机说了声，回家吧。<br/>最近开了很多小店，尤其租界里，卖首饰的，卖西装的，还有些小玩意儿。<br/>他回家之前还在想，要给金钟仁买支润唇膏来着，一走神儿，就错过了那家店。<br/>他忙让人掉头回去，有点麻烦了别人的不好意思爬上心头。好在，没有开出太远。</p><p>今天来接他的是金钟仁的秘书小马，张艺兴从店里出来，唇膏在手里拎着，开门重新上了车。<br/>他敲了敲座椅，“金先生怎么没来？”<br/>小马忙转头过来，“金先生中午去南京开会了。”<br/>张艺兴哦了一声，一路无话。</p><p>车子往前，再走过两个街口就到了，他突然指着前面一家招牌，“小马，知道那家店吗？”<br/>小马啊了一声，顺着张艺兴的手看过去，一个大大的招牌，很入时的装饰了霓虹灯，上面写着“墨澜酒楼”。<br/>小马忙点头，“上海这些年新开了好些湘菜馆子，墨澜很出名的。”</p><p>张艺兴听着，却拄着头不说话，他知道墨澜酒楼的招牌是辣椒炒肉，但是一次都没有去吃过。</p><p>“张先生，要不吃个便饭再回去？”小马做事的时间也不短了，很会察言观色。<br/>张艺兴摇头，“不了，我不舒服，想回家。”</p><p> </p><p>自然界也是一样的，原来一切都有迹可循。<br/>闷热了一天，在傍晚时分，黑云翻滚迅速遮蔽了天日，让人颇感压迫。</p><p>朴灿烈坐在书桌前，吴世勋站在书房的阳台上。<br/>暴雨将到之前，风中都带着潮气，他迎着风，任由着风吹乱自己的头发。<br/>朴灿烈皱着眉整理一些一定要随身带走的文件，突然听到吴世勋咦了一声。<br/>他没有理会，过了会儿，吴世勋走了进来，站在桌前，“哥，你看看大门外面。”</p><p>朴灿烈看了眼吴世勋，叹气跟在吴世勋后面，一起去了阳台。<br/>铁门外站了个人，穿着夹克，身量孱弱。<br/>朴灿烈眯着眼看了会儿，想不起是谁，转头看吴世勋。吴世勋耸肩，表示和自己无关。<br/>他转身准备回去，突然又回头，这一下，正撞上边伯贤看上来的目光。<br/>这好像，是他第一次见边伯贤这个打扮。</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤在戏园子外，以为朴灿烈会跟自己说话。<br/>谁知道，就那么看都没看自己几眼，就走了。</p><p>今天在天井的时候，<br/>他听到了朴灿烈和张艺兴的对话。<br/>彼时自己刚上好妆，马上要上台了。听着后台有切切察察的声音，说有个军爷在和老板说话。<br/>他推说口渴，催跟在自己后头的小厮倒杯茶来。<br/>自己偷摸溜了出去，只想偷看一眼是不是朴灿烈。<br/>原本满心欢喜等着朴灿烈看自己登台，不料没说几句，人就拂袖而去。<br/>如果自己没有听错的话，朴灿烈说他要走了。</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤握着铁栏杆，朴灿烈家大门上的铁柱都磨得仔细，不至于割了手。<br/>可磨的再细，也是生铁，攥在手里透心凉。<br/>不一会儿，有个老管家样子的人出来了，“先生，您找谁啊？”<br/>边伯贤看了看来人，讷讷开口，“我找朴军长。”<br/>管家叹了口气，“我家大少爷不在，先生请回吧。”<br/>边伯贤抿着嘴，身子却没有动。<br/>管家声音轻了些，“我说这位先生，回去吧。”<br/>边伯贤手紧了紧，身子却往下滑，噗通一声跪坐在地上，“那我在这里等着他回来。”</p><p>何梧摇着头，进了屋。<br/>朴灿烈就坐在客厅的沙发上，看着他，“走了？”<br/>何梧眉头紧锁，“说是在门口跪着等您回来。”<br/>朴灿烈将手里的报纸重重往桌上一扔，“像什么样子！”<br/>何梧冷不防的吓了一跳，“要不…我去请进来？”<br/>朴灿烈狠狠瞪了他一眼，何梧连忙噤了声。</p><p>一主一仆相对无言，突然，轰隆一声，<br/>一计炸雷声滚过。<br/>何梧下意识去看朴灿烈，朴灿烈连眉毛都没有抬一下，“梧叔，你下去吧。吩咐厨房给小勋炖点鸡汤，记得要撇了油。”<br/>何梧原地踌躇了一下，只得下去。</p><p> </p><p>雷声滚滚，张艺兴正在吃晚饭。<br/>柳妈还没回去，给自己盛了甜汤，“金先生今天又不回来吃饭吗？”<br/>张艺兴含糊不清的嗯了一声，“他出差了，这会子雨大，等雨头过了再走吧？”<br/>柳妈哎了一声，转身去把洗好的衣物叠好，准备送到楼上房里。</p><p>屋里黑压压的，从住进来第一天起，他就觉得这屋里电灯总是不敞亮。<br/>加之一切陈设几乎还是从前的样子，用得都是颜色厚重的红木，更使得的屋里的气氛沉重了些。<br/>他暗自想，下一幢自己的房子，不管别人说什么，一定要更明亮些，让人住起来就心情愉悦。</p><p>雨声不止，张艺兴缩着脖子上楼。不知道是不是心理作用，总觉得冷风往脖子里蹿，他想赶紧回到房间里去。</p><p> </p><p>朴灿烈啪地一声，将皮箱合上。<br/>从自己房间到了阳台上，一眼就望到边伯贤还跪在门口。<br/>他大步走了出去，用力将自己房门关上。在还没有下楼之前，就开始大声嚷，“何梧，何梧！”<br/>何梧闻声跑了出来，看着在楼梯上的朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈脸色很不好看，向外头指了指，“去，把门外头那个不知死活的东西给我拖进来。”</p><p>边伯贤进来的时候，浑身湿透了。<br/>其他下人不敢在场，都退了下去，何梧也出去了。<br/>跪了太久，刚站到朴灿烈面前就腿下一软，跪在了地毯上，两膝在地毯上留下了明显的湿印子。</p><p>朴灿烈也不让人起来，居高临下的坐在沙发上，“说吧，找我干什么？”<br/>边伯贤打了个寒颤，“军座，您是不是要走了？”<br/>朴灿烈挑眉，嗯了一声。<br/>边伯贤抬头，紧抿着的嘴突然松开，“我想跟您一起走。”<br/>朴灿烈没想到边伯贤说得这么坦诚，他盯着面前人的眼睛，里面有慌乱，也有些不顾一切的勇敢。<br/>朴灿烈没做声，低头喝了口茶。<br/>边伯贤一下子涨红了脸，“我…我不是要您给我赎身，让我脱籍…”<br/>朴灿烈扬了扬眉，示意边伯贤继续说。<br/>“我可以自己赎自己，我……您不需要个伺候的人吗？我可以跟着……”边伯贤说话声音越说越小，头也越来越低。<br/>朴灿烈把腿放下，站了起来，“你以为我是出巡么？行军辛苦你挺得住么？”<br/>边伯贤紧紧咬着唇，“要是跟不上了，您就地把我扔下就完了。”<br/>朴灿烈走到边伯贤面前，伸手抬起了他的头，小脸瘦得脸颊上没一点肉，眼神清亮，他声音软了些，“是你自己说的。”<br/>边伯贤嗯了一声。<br/>朴灿烈把他下巴放开，“明天早上我们七点出发，要是你起不来，就别再哭哭啼啼的来追我。”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴一夜做了很多梦，前头的模模糊糊记不清楚。后面的，等到日上三竿再醒来时，悉数忘在了脑后。<br/>昨夜下雨了，淅淅沥沥一夜。<br/>今天倒是个好天气，一推窗户，世界就像新的一样，被洗刷的干干净净。</p><p>张艺兴心情不错，柳妈来得时候说有兵一早出城了，他哦了一声。在心里小小的纳罕了一下，朴灿烈走得怎么这么急。</p><p>前几天无意中提起他喜欢吃粉，柳妈特地买了些材料，想要在他面前卖弄一下。<br/>张艺兴只是一笑，任由着她去。<br/>他想着这个年纪的阿姨大抵上，看着和自己孩子年纪一般的，都要生出些慈母之心。<br/>中厅的门大开着，张艺兴坐在椅子上看书。鼻子里不时跑进来些炖肉汤的味道，混和着雨后特有的泥土与青草的清香。</p><p>其实，如果日子就这么过，那么一载一载的，也许也不怎么难熬。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋的肩上又换了两次药，伤口从内开始愈合。现在已经不怎么觉得痛，只是偶尔觉得痒。<br/>人身骨肉，受了伤，愈合起来是这么快。<br/>为什么心里受了伤，三年五载都要憋着一口气在心里放不下。<br/>罢了，罢了。</p><p>朴灿烈走了，下人还是依着他的吩咐每日要给吴世勋炖参汤。<br/>朴灿烈在家时，吴世勋端着碗总要嗔怪几声自己年轻体健，那用得着这么补的东西。<br/>可自从朴灿烈出了城，吴世勋竟也乖乖的接受了，一声不吭，一碗不落的喝完。</p><p>家里前些日子天天鸡飞狗跳，突然沉寂下来。<br/>何梧感觉自己也长出了一口气。<br/>他在吴家做了快五十年，送走了老爷夫人，现在的两个少爷，一个比一个难伺候。<br/>他可以称得上是家里的老人了，只盼着这两个小主人能平平安安，一世顺遂。</p><p>他看着女佣把砂锅里的汤舀到小碗里，转身的时候又叹了一声。<br/>这兵荒马乱的世道，岂能尽如人意。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴如常上床睡觉，金钟仁这次出差的时间久，竟然一直没有消息。<br/>不知怎的，今天睡之前，心里总觉得有些惴惴。<br/>却还是拧灭了灯，上了床。</p><p>不知道睡过去多久，张艺兴突然被一阵急促的电话铃声吵醒。<br/>他翻身坐起，拉亮了床头的小台灯，往楼下跑。<br/>动作有些大，膝盖碰到床头柜，那只买给金钟仁的唇膏骨碌碌的滚到了地板上。</p><p>张艺兴抓起电话的时候，声音有些沙哑，“喂？”<br/>“张先生。”张艺兴大脑空白了几秒，才分辨出来这个声音是金钟仁的秘书，小马的。<br/>他应了一声，听到对面压低了声音，“金先生被扣在南京了，可能是有些风声传过去，说他是双面特务，要审查。”<br/>张艺兴后面的话没听到，只感觉脑袋嗡地一声，他一早就说过，在这机要处的差事是与虎谋皮，迟早要闹穿的。<br/>“小马，有什么办法能保全他出来么？”张艺兴握紧了话筒。<br/>“不是在上海，不然可以找吴爷出面。不过试一试也未可知，或许去趟南京碰碰运气，我这边有一个将军的……”</p><p>张艺兴挂了电话，只觉得浑身的血都凉了。<br/>流过四肢百骸，冷的他直打摆子。<br/>他在沙发上坐好，又拨通了一个电话，他知道现在夜深了，却也有耐心，等着那边接听。<br/>“喂？”电话那头的声音有点烦躁，像是在梦中被拉起来的。<br/>张艺兴咳了一声，“老八，明天和我去趟南京。”<br/>那边愣了愣，半晌没回声。<br/>张艺兴语气很坚定，“明天天一亮，来我家门口接我。”<br/>挂了电话之后，张艺兴不想再睡了。<br/>他在盘算着南京还有多少父亲的旧识，可惜自己从前没有怎么和那些人打过交道。<br/>他跑上楼，从自己的旧皮箱里掏出父亲遗物中的记事簿。<br/>在里面将还能够找到的，一条一条过。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋起了个大早，他今天要去堂口里。<br/>一下楼，就听着何梧在那里嘟囔。<br/>张艺兴的名字从耳朵里闪过，他停下了脚步。<br/>何梧看到吴世勋之后，指了指今天才送来的报纸，“喏，二少爷您看，这位张先生，现在正在被通缉呢。”<br/>吴世勋蹙起眉，一把抓起报纸，怎么一夜之间张艺兴就成了反动派通缉犯。</p><p>他大步走到电话跟前，电话的下面，压着一张小纸条。是他偷偷看着朴灿烈给张艺兴打电话时记下的，张艺兴家的电话号码。<br/>他急匆匆的拨了过去，不接。<br/>又打了一通，还是不接。</p><p>吴世勋有些烦躁，一把将听筒掷了出去，听筒连着电话绳，丢不远，就那么落在吴世勋前头不远的地毯上。<br/>何梧轻轻的把听筒捡起来，放回到原位，“少爷，可以吃早饭了。”<br/>吴世勋头也不回的上了楼，“不吃。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>